


Quiet

by icedcovers



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcovers/pseuds/icedcovers
Summary: im just trying to feed a starving rare pair. they cuddle. fluff without plot let them kiss god damn.





	Quiet

Karna had never been much of a conversationalist. It was not that he detested the notion of speaking with others, yet it rested squarely upon the fact that he wasn't particularly good at the act. Often, he said the incorrect thing, or perhaps said it in such a manner that brought considerable displeasure. 

Gilgamesh was pleasant in the sense that such conversation was not necessary. Gilgamesh was capable of carrying a conversation, and that was fine enough, and even welcomed. For all of Karna's half-hearted protestations, he was fond of him. It wasn't as if he would let simply anyone trail kisses acrost his jawline without caring for them. Head tilted back to grant better access, Karna shut his eyes and permitted Gilgamesh to continue his trail of kisses (almost as if mapping him, almost as if reminding him that Karna was his and he Gilgamesh; a trail of silent love letters). For all of Karna's demeanor, it was a pleasant sensation, a fond warmth following from the action.

Their positions shifted atop the couch they had taken refuge upon, Karna's back hitting the seat as he stretched out acrost it. Gilgamesh loomed over him, and though one would have seen a threat in crimson eyes studying one so intently, Karna found comfort in the attention. Perhaps the comfort was best solidified by Gilgamesh's expression, kind and warm, as if studying some treasure beyond proper comprehension. 

Karna was gentle as hands cupped Gilgamesh's cheeks, thumbs carefully tracing his cheekbones. In his own way, he thought of Gilgamesh similarly, even if he was not one to verbalize it. Quiet moments such as the one at present gave way to greater communication. Words could be hollow, and ill-delivered, often insufficient when it came to feeling. Touch was easier, kinder, a better way of understanding. Karna's hands gently slid up Gilgamesh's countenance, brushing back golden locks affectionately (was it selfish to love the way he was gazed upon, and return it just as fondly?). 

It did not take long for Gilgamesh to kiss him again, lips pressing together softly, carefully moving against one another as if attempting to memorize the sensation. Karna's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him nearer, reveling within his warmth.

Quiet was often the best means of communication.

**Author's Note:**

> hi shadow hi shinya here's ur kids. writing this made me mildly anxious bc im not used to portraying these fuckers but throws up gang sign here y'all go. i listened to some soft ass music while writing this.


End file.
